Swords, Spears and Lions
by 10868letsgo
Summary: AU. Sigurd Lannister the counterpart to Sigurd Snake in the Eye born son of Tyrion of House of Lannister must shoulder the responsibilities of being heir to Casterly Rock and play the game of thrones. As war takes hold will he rise to win the game. He will not be a puppet to his Grandfather. He will make his own destiny and show the world what 'Hear Me Roar' really means.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

Sigurd, Snake in the Eye had a long life. There were full of trials, raids and becoming the king of his own lands. He married his Saxon's wife name Princess Blaeja, the daughter of King Aelle of Northumbria and they had two children, Harthacanute and Aslaug, who was named after her grandmother Aslaug.

He saw his descendants spread farther in the lands. He became their ancestor of a line of Danish kings such as Harthacanute, Gorm the Old, Sweyn Forkbeard and Canute the Great. Yes, he had lived as it was foretold by the Seer.

He wonders what sort of new adventures that the Gods will bestow upon him.

He lays there died in his sleep. He will leave his children in the Gods hands now.

* * *

In 285 AC

The storm came clashing each other from its might and strength. Jaime is riding with his father, Tywin Lannister to the cottage where Tyrion and Tysha are hiding.

Jaime didn't want to do this, but how could he stop this madness. _'It's seems that the gods are angry with us right now.'_ Jaime thought as it rain down on them harder.

They stopped at the cottage where Tyrion lives in secret.

"Come, Jaime." Tywin gave his eldest son an order. Jaime followed as they reach to the cottage. "Father, please reconsider this…" Jaime pleaded his father, but he will not have it.

"No, he has disgraced the Lannister's name long enough. It's time to pay back our debt." They ride up their horses to reach up the hills. The winds are blowing like mad and the rain is not making things easier. The man who was threatening by Tywin pointed at the direction of the cottage. They finally made it to the cottage, but were not expecting this.

"AHHHHHHH!" A woman screams in agony and pain. A scream ended and a shrill of crying filled the cottage.

"Is that crying?" Jaime questioned his father, but judging his father's expression he is mad. Jaime listens into the sound of someone he does not recognize. It's small, soft and shrilling noises that reminded Jaime of babies are being born.

"OPEN UP!" Tywin ordered as the two guard's barge into the door. They managed to open the door with a loud bang!

"Oh Gods." Jaime whispers as he witness the state of the room. One man with chains around his neck is some Maester who is holding a wrapped bundle around his arms. There is a foreign woman who a healer is stood defiant before them. Tyrion is crying and weeping over Tysha's dead body.

Child birth was never the pleasant memory of anyone's life. Tysha is dead from child birthing. His mother Joanna was the same way after giving birth to Tyrion.

"What is God's name is going on?!" Tywin roared as Tyrion finally notice his father and brother. "Tyrion, what have you done?" Tywin snarled at his abomination of a son.

Tyrion eyes are red and puffy from his grief of losing his wife and love of his life. Now, all that is left of her is their son.

"Father. Jaime, you have told him didn't you?" Tyrion voiced showed that he was not surprised at Jaime's truth to their father.

"Tyrion, I- ," Jaime was cut off.

"You brother didn't need to tell me anything." Tywin narrowed his eyes at him, "Have you forgotten who I am? Did you truly believe that I would not notice anything happening in my lands?"

"I care not! I will not let anything happened to Tysha!" Tyrion argued against his father. Tyrion felt unloved for many years and Tysha was actually the first woman that will always love him! The Imp who had married and they have a son together.

"You will not let anything happened, you say? You believe that you are safe here with a whore." Tywin taunted him.

"Don't call her that!" Tyrion shouted at him.

"My Lord Lannister," The Maester tells them, "Whatever the girl status is. She legally married with Lord Tyrion by the Septon."

"ENOUGH!" Tywin shouted which Maester had to cease his talk. "I will not have this conversation start. Kill the Bastard!"

"NO!" Tyrion shouted him, "Do what you want with me, but please spare the child."

"That is a stain of our name," Tywin pointed at the crying child being held by a female healer, "I will not have it in my house."

"Father!" Jaime went to Tywin side.

"I thought I told you to remain silent!" Tywin hissed at Jaime.

Jaime leaned into his father's ear, "Think about what you're doing. Despite what you believe or the Maester said. He is still your kin. Kill him and you'll be branded as Kinslayer." Tywin eye twitch at that name.

"The least you can do is let him live in Casterly Rock." Jaime urges Tywin to let his brother's son live.

Tywin looked at Jaime, then to Tyrion up to the healer bundle in her arms.

"Tyrion, order that healer to bring me the child." Tywin commanded Tyrion. Tyrion is skeptical about it. Tywin rolled his eyes, "Don't be dramatic. I just want to see if he's worth it."

Tyrion waved to the healer to bring forth his son. The foreign healer is worried, but obeys Tyrion. Tywin looked at the child and inspects him.

Tyrion's son hair had shown Lannister color a true Luminous golden blonde hair. A boy, full rosy cheeks and he look healthy. Except for his eyes the blue ones is definite from Tysha. Yet Tywin noticed his one eye is like a snake. Probably due to his Tyrion's eyes similar to his sons'.

But not that it matters as he checks over to see any hint of dwarf in this boy. Thank the Gods, he finds none of it.

"A boy," Tywin whisper which Jaime had noted that he was relief about that fact.

Very well, Tyrion. I will accept this child legitimate as my grandson. However, you must obey my conditions for him."

Jaime and Tyrion stiffen at his words. As always Tywin Lannister demands debt and this is it.

"What will that be father?" Tyrion asked and tried to steady his voice not to quiver.

"You will give up the claims of Casterly Rock. And that will mean your son will be my heir and all my titles will go to him. Also, I will raise this boy and you will leave him to me, is that understood?"

Tyrion had his mind full of conflicted feelings, but he wants his son alive and that should be enough for him.

"Yes, I accept your terms."

"Good," Tywin started and paused for a moment, "By the way, what is the boy's name?"

Tyrion looked at his son in Tywin's arms.

"Sigurd, his name is Sigurd."

* * *

289 AC

Sigurd had observed his home. They recovered from the Greyjoy's attacks by the sea. They had burned raided and kidnapped people.

Sigurd remembers that in his old life as a Viking. He never thought about it looks so chaotic. Sigurd knew that it was as same way to live, but they did it to honor their Gods. This is just a massacre.

Now it didn't take long to end the Rebellion of the Greyjoy's. His grandfather came home right away and said nothing until the feast came into their halls.

Tywin is sitting at the tables with their whole Lannister family members and their bannermen. Sigurd is quietly eating at the table with his little aunt name Joy Hill. Sigurd promise himself that he will take good care of her since his Uncle name Gerion Lannister who is more free-spirited.

'_How can such a joyful man be related to Tywin Lannister?' _Sigurd thought to himself as he gently feed Joy Hill. Joy Hill reminds himself of his niece, Siggy. Such a willful child of Bjorn, she was.

Gods, how he miss that little spitfire and sad that she had died when she was no more than three or four.

Sigurd is show focusing on Joy that he didn't notice that Tywin Lannister overshadows him.

"Sigurd," He did his best not to flinch at his grandfather's tone. He is a warrior and a proud Viking. He shall not bow before any man.

"Yes, Lord Lannister?" Sigurd cautiously asked.

Sigurd looked at him straight in the eye.

Tywin respected that. He knew that his grandson has more Lion then anyone he has ever met.

"Come to my solar." With that ordered he swiftly left the room. Sigurd kissed his infant aunt Joy on the forehead before asking the wet nurse to have her sleep soon.

Sigurd knocked on his grandfather's door and waited for him.

"Come in."

The guard opened the door for Sigurd as he enters the Solar.

"Sit."

Sigurd did as he was told.

"You know, why the Greyjoy's Rebellion had end?"

Sigurd knew this was one of his tests to answer.

"It ended because of King Robert's and the rest of the seven kingdoms had allied against the Ironborns."

"Yes, but why?"

"Balon Greyjoy claim himself King. He has himself believed that their people had superior advantage of attacking us by the sea. Despite the numbers House of Greyjoy had lost two of his elder sons by the Rebellion and crushed their fleet as easily then everyone thought."

Tywin nodded, "True, but also, the real reason was because he foolishly believed that it is their right to became pirates and raided their lands. He had made themselves believe that their 'Old Ways' are better than a proper Lord of Paramount."

Sigurd nodded, but he had to question his grandfather.

"I have a feeling that this is something more than making me answered you're questions, my lord."

'_Clever, boy." _Tywin smirked slightly at his grandson.

"Yes, it is high time you are to be betrothed."

Sigurd stiffens when he said betrothed. Sigurd knew when he was Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye had to make a political move in order to connect himself as an easy passage to his lands.

"Whom am I betrothed to?"

Tywin folded his hands together.

"It's high time to mend our bad bloods between Westlands and Dorne themselves. You will marry a young highborn girl from the House Toland of Ghost Hill."

Tywin showed Sigurd a portrait of his bride to be.

Sigurd widened his eyes at this proposal.

"When will she get here?"

Tywin smiled as if he won a battle already.

"She will be a ward here at Casterly Rock once she flowered. So, I suggest that time you must be ready."

Sigurd nodded mutely.

"Is that all Lord Lannister?"

"Yes. You may go."

Sigurd left as he realized time is against him.

'_Well, then grandfather. Challenge accepts, I will become greater and make sure that your wrongs will be done with right.'_

* * *

**This was the year before Joffrey Baratheon was born. Joffrey was born in 286 AC. So what you guys, think? Sigurd is the son of the Imp and needs to make his own history to lead the Lannister family into a different future.**

**Bring in Reviews and comments.**

**Note:** **House Toland of Ghost Hill is a Dornish noble house sworn to Sunspear, one of the House Martell's principal bannermen.[1] Its seat is Ghost Hill.**

**Their arms depict a green dragon biting its tail on gold, the dragon symbolizing that time has no beginning and no end.[2][3] Their words have not been mentioned.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_The more a general is accustomed to place heavy demands on his soldiers, the more he can depend on their response." -Carl von Clausewitz_

* * *

**I don't Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lord Sigurd Lannister is the heir to Casterly Rock and warden to the Westland's. It's hard to get used to it. Especially his 'beloved' family who prefers to rip each other's throats, backstabbers and refused to speak of it again.

Hear the sarcastic remark.

It's been years since the Greyjoy Rebellion's and now he help this land provide their own farming. Sigurd devised a plan to grow their food. The hardest part of farming is finding a place where they grow or locations in the Westland's. Turns out, it's at Castamere.

Turns out they were cleverer than his grandfather. They had papers or plans to farm their rich soil.

It's called manure fertilizers.

He even went to farm there in person. Many of the Noble looked down on him because he actually works in the fields and mocks him behind his back. However, his hard work actually inspired the poorest of the poor to help him in his farm project.

Now he made Castamere the most bountiful fields of all who wished to have business with. King Robert Baratheon made a very generous offer for Sigurd.

He made him Lord of Castamere. It surprises everyone.

Yes, with the farming booming and great incomes of endless coins. He managed to rebuild Castamere. So, yes. He now is a Lord of Castamere and future Lord of Casterly Rock.

It has been exhausting effort, but it was worth the price. Castamere is glorious and he made it stronger castle. They say that Castamere is impregnable, but he believes that it is well prepared should anyone tried to drown them on the inside. He created pipe holes so that when the waters tried to enter through them and into the rivers on the other side.

"Sigurd," A soft voice called to him. He turned and saw his future wife. Her name is Mihrimah Toland from the house of Toland. She is all Dornish with their skin and dark hair as the night. Yet her eyes are enchanting with goldish purple colors.

Many would say that she looks like Elia Martell reborn for her soft spoken nature and very well-beloved by the small folks. However, she is very different from this Elia Martell because she has more energy and greater health that can give him healthy sons and daughters.

He allowed her to wear his Dornish clothing in Castamere, but at Casterly Rock she must wear western clothing in the presence of his grandfather.

"Hello, Miah," He called her by that nickname since childhood when she first came to Casterly Rock. She walked beside him as they both looked out of the scenery of Castamere.

"There is news from the Raven." She told Sigurd as he quickly turned his head to look at her. Mihrimah reveals nothing until he showed him the scroll.

Sigurd felt surprise, but also, concern about this situation.

"Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and Lord of the Vale is dead."

Sigurd felt like this will throw him off from years of planning. Now what shall he do?

"My love," Sigurd looked at her again for guidance, "Will we have to change our plans now?"

Sigurd had been secretly in contact with the Targaryens' since it was the Queen Mother; Rhaelle Targaryen came to him in person disguised as a wet nurse to his betrothed. Turns out his bride are actually Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen's second daughter, whom Elia had given birth when she visits Dorne.

Her true name is Visenya Targaryen.

Sigurd learns all he could from the Queen mother about Politics and plotting to help her family take back their throne. He secretly sent her away to be with her children by the Narrow seas. She and her children are well looked after by their fellow kin the Rogare from Lys.

Sigurd needs to find the son of Rhaegar Targaryen whose mother is Lyanna Stark.

"No, we can't change our plans."

"Then what are we to do now?"

Sigurd looked at his bride with determination. "Send word to the Spider. Tell him, we must find his son and bring them back home."

Mihrimah nodded and looked down a bit. Sigurd knew what she felt. Finding out that her whole life was a lie. Her father started the war and her mother is dead. Both of her siblings are dead as well.

Sigurd went to her and gave chaste kiss.

He is not sure about this arranged marriage, but he respected her enough.

He hopes that he marries her soon.

If his family found out that his betrothed is Visenya Targaryen or worst, Targaryen supporter then all hell will break loose.

* * *

**Yes, Sigurd is now Lord to Castamere and will be Lord of Casterly Rock. However, Sigurd is secretly a Targaryen supporter and helping them get back their throne. He has allies in secret places such as Varys, every house of Dorne.**

**Now he will marry to one if there is no heir to the Throne. Next Chapter, Varys sends him a raven about location of the true heir to the Iron Throne.**

**Mihrimah Toland looks like 52d4f8beead5f551a1aea53306b7f6aa**

**Name. Mihrimah Sultan's name means "Light of the Moon".**

**Reviews and comments are welcome.**


End file.
